Can I Borrow Him?
by Rose uzumaki
Summary: Turkey wants to borrow Italy, Germany doesnt like it./ Real Human names used/ Pairing varies/ T may turn M
1. Chapter 1

Can I Borrow Him?

" You want to what?" Ludwig asked arms crossed. He had been enjoying his little vacation from Feliciano, who had gone back to his brothers house for the weekend, when someone started banging on his door. He opened it to find Sadiq asking in a quick and annoyed manner.

" Can I borrow him?" Sadiq asked again arms crossed as well with an aggraveted look. He tapped his foot looking at the German.

" Could I ask exactly who it is you want to borrow and why?" Ludwig asked, yet already suspecting the answer for as to who.

" I'm pretty sure you already know about who Ludwig... Now as for why, I don't think you really need to know" Sadiq could feel Ludwig glare at him and he coughed nervously.

" I'm not letting you borrow Feliciano unless I know full well that he won't get hurt ... He's a moron so I know personally that he coudl find some way to get hurt."

" Listen Ludwig I'm not going to put your little boyfriend in danger i just need t-" Sadiq was interuptted by Ludwig.

" Wh-what? H-he isn't my boyfriend! He is my friend and I just worry about him cause he always finds soem way to get himself into trouble! That's all!" Sadiq held in a low chuckle watching the German stutter flustered.

"_ Perhaps I could find soem more entertainment while I do this..."_ He thought to himself watching Ludwig try to calm himself.

" Well then since he isn't your boyfriend, then you have no problem in letting me take him on a date, riiight?" Sadiq smirked watching Ludwig hide his fuming frustration at the thought.

" Just a date yes? Nothing...nothing.." Ludwig couldn't admit that he wasn't just worried about Felicianos saftey but also worried about leaving him alone with Sadiq. He cleared his mind and answered with only a slight growl.

" No, I have no problem with that. In fact I'm rather happy about it. Gives me more time to myself while Feliciano is out, with you. Though I would like an answer to one question before anything."

" Of course, what is it Ludwig?" Sadiq had an idea of just what question was coming.

" Why do you need to date Feli anyway?" Ludwig wasn't asking for any... particular reason really. At least that's what he told himself.

" I like Feliciano, I wanted to just hang around with him, and well all that." Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

" By going on a date with him?" There was a pause, then Sadiq let out a sigh.

" Ok well Heracles has been spending time with Maya and it's starting to bug me, I was hoping to maybe... possibly.."

" Make him jealous by dating Feliciano?" Again there was another long pause, Ludwig had apperently hit the mark because Sadiq nodded blushing behind his mask. There was silence followed by a low yet loud laugh, Sadiq looked up in surprise starring at Ludwig laugh.

" Ok it's not that funny.." Sadiq grumbled rather annoyed again the blush still there behind his mask.

" Sorry, but I was almost worried there haha.. Fine fine you can borrow Feli." Of course Sadiq would do it for that reason, what had Ludwig to worry about? Well then again why was he worried to begin with? Well it couldn't get that serious, it's not like Sadiq liked Feliciano THAT way. He was just doing it to make his own love troubles better. Ludwig gave another low chuckle as Sadiq smiled.

" Really? No problem at all?" He waited for the nod from the other. " Well great then, when will he be back?"

"Tommorow, you can ask him then." Ludwig regained his composure and then closed the door. " What was there to worry about haha.."

Sadiq watched till the door was fully closed then strolled off smirking to himself, as he walked to his house.

" Well well, since Ludwig doesn't mind Feliciano and I dating, I guess he won't mind me doing anything to prove to Herc that we're dating...heheh this is going to be fun..."


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing for the few people who actually read my crappy shiiiit...thank you btw XD

* * *

It was early morning and Feliciano had actually woken up before his brother and was ready to leave. He tip-toed out the room and closed the door quietly. Lovino didn't seem to like the fact that Feliciano wanted to go back to the " Potato Bastard" and stated so during dinner and bath time, several times in a row. Feliciano quietly made breakfast for his brother then left the house hurriedly happy that his brother had not caught him. As much as he wanted to say goodbye himself he knew his brother wouldn't let him leave.

" I wonder if Doitsu missed me while I was gone vee~" He said out loud nearly skipping to Ludwig's house. He often asked himself why he always stayed with Ludwig and the same answer always came back.

_"Because I love him of course vee~."_The Italian giggled to himself as he walked with a skip in his step. He loved Ludwig, that was all. Even though Ludwig was rather harsh and scary at times Feliciano just couldn't find it in himself to really stay away.

" Even if he doesn't love me back the way I do at least we can stay good friends." Feliciano thought about that fact and found it rather bittersweet. He shook his head, "No doubt about it we will always be friends." He wouldn't let his crush get in the way of that friendship. Even if it hurt him knowing that Ludwig would never return such feelings.

* * *

Ludwig was reading the paper enjoying a nice breakfast of wurst and such things, when he heard a knock at his door. He groaned, _" So early in the morning?"_he thought to himself as he sluggishly walked up to the door and opened it. There standing before him yet again was Sadiq. What is it with this guy? Ludwig groaned silently and starred at the clock.

"Sadiq... you realise it is 7 am right? Feliciano rarely wakes up by himself past 1 pm much less 7 in the morning." His gaze rested on that stupid mask and glared into the eye holes clearly not in a dandy mood. Sadiq returned his glare with a playful smile.

" Quite the contrary Ludwig I saw Feliciano skipping here happily just a moment ago, he should be getting here any second now." And as if right on cue the Italian skipped right along the walk way not looking where he was going and bumped right into Sadiq nearly falling back before getting caught by him. Ludwig was a mixture of astonishment and slight rage. Astonished for the fact that Sadiq was right, and the fact that ... well Feliciano was awake at this time of all things. The quiet rage was for the almost annoyingly close catch done by Sadiq... who STILL had not let go of Feliciano.

" Watch yourself Feliciano, it would have been bad if I had not caught you in time" Sadiq smiled, his face nearly inches away from Feli's. Feliciano blushed for some reason looking up at the Turk's eyes, though hidden from direct view they were. Ludwig gave an awkward cough and Sadiq brought Feliciano back up his arm still wrapped around his shoulder. It irked Ludwig but he ignored it.

" Well then... Ludwig may I ask Feliciano now?" Sadiq grinned as the confused Italian looked up at Ludwig with his half closed eyes.

" Vee~? Ask me what? What is going on Doitsu... and why are you here Sadiq?" Feliciano was confused, very very confused. More confused than normal Feli, he looked to Ludwig then back at Sadiq still wiht that questioning look. Ludwig sighed and turned around heading back into the house.

" I'm not his guardian Sadiq, go ahead and ask him... it's not my problem..." Ludwig sounded very distressed and angry, which worried Feliciano. Just what was Sadiq going to ask him that made Ludwig act like this? He turned to face Sadiq, who was watching Ludwig a smirk playing on his lips, when he looked down at Feliciano.

" I wanted to ask you... on a date Feliciano."

* * *

Ludwig shut the door, the question had been asked. He knew in his mind how it would all play out and he could hear it from outside aswell. Feliciano woudl take at least 3 minutes to realise what Sadiq had said and then would take another 2 minutes to awkwardly ask about that whole reason. Ludwig had a hunch that Sadiq would say that he liked Feliciano alot, and of course Feliciano, being the moron he is, would believe him and then say ok to the date without much more question to the matter. It didn't matter, Ludwig knew the real reason and he did not mind it. There was no danger in Feliciano getting hurt, and no real danger that he was going to get taken away from Ludwig.

There was a pause in thought, did he just mentally tell himself , Feliciano won't be taken away from me? Ludwig blushed deeply at his thought, why was he thinking like that? It's not like he LOVED that annoying, lazy,stupid, cute, adorable , funny... again another pause in thought. What was he thinking? Obviously he didn't have enough sleep last night. Ludwig decided to take a small nap, to clear his mind. He laid down on the couch and tried to clear his mind. His thoughts were haunted by images of Feliciano and Sadiq, for some reason he couldn't shake off the bad feeling he had about them.

Ludwig again tried to clear his mind, this time the images were more cheerful yet sad. He imagined a younger Feliciano dressed in a cute little maid outfit. Why he saw that he didn't understand, he had never seen Feliciano as a child nor in a maid outfit, ever. His mind continued to wander, the little maid - Feli was now talking to him. He couldn't hear any words but chibi-Feli looked sad, he didn't like seeing this. There were tears and he could feel a wrenching feeling in his chest. He was about ready to reach out and hug that Chibi- Feli when his eyes shot open and he sat up in cold sweat.

" Mein Gott..." Ludwig murmured to himself frustrated, he wipped the sweat off his forehead and got up. " I need a shower..." He said to himself suddenly feeling lonely as he went to the bathroom.

* * *

Me: well aren't I a dramatic person? Yes Ludwig is starting to remember his past. No I'm not all too sure if anything is even accurate but i don't care! So yes... next chapter we get to fidn out what happens on the date! And just WHAT is Sadiq scheming? Fidn out next chapter Dattebayo~!


End file.
